conquer survival' vr mmorpg
by horus27
Summary: A story about a school who goes into a virtual world to fight against monsters and each other for domination over all the legions
1. Ch 1 Andrew

Sweat poured down my face, I thrust with all my might as the axe penetrated my head.

I awoke in my room in north London on the day technology would reach a new level. Startled by the reality of the dream I had just witnessed I slowly began to adjust to reality to the room I was in. A Red DS light lay charging on the table, clothes strewn lazily across the floor. I slowly got out of bed. I looked in the mirror that hung, cracked on the wall, at my curly brown hair. I then changed into my school clothes, even in the heat of summer I stubbornly wore a jumper to school under my blazer. Strolling lazily downstairs I met my sister Louise, a tall '16' year old with long straight brown hair, who could convince anyone she was 18 just from her sheer height. She too went to my school and wore the plain school uniform, although lacking the jumper. We ate a simple breakfast, made by our mum, and gathered are bags to leave.

Today was the 4th of September 2013, the school year had just started, but the August heat wave lingered over London. A new programme was being introduced at selected schools in the word, with others to be introduced later on in the year. This programme was not something to be expected in a school as it involved playing a huge M.M.O.R.P.G with a twist, this would be the first ever V.R or virtual reality game to be released. I am unclear on the relativity to schools, perhaps an fact that more people will be available to play the game. I walked into school, my sister further behind with her friends, to a scene of mass excitement. People were all in their own groups talking about what could the game be about, what features it could occur.

I met up with my friends Steven and Daniel in are usual meeting spot near our form room. Steven had fairly long hair that lay naturally flat on his head, reaching to around his collar at a mixture of different lengths. Daniel had neatly brushed blonde hair and was clearly the tallest out of the three of us.

"Excited?" said Steven plainly to Daniel.

"Yer I suppose, but I'm not really sure what to expect. It could be a builder, a job testing game, or what I'm hoping is a massive fighting game like all M.M.O.R.P.G's should be." Replied Daniel.

"Hi" I said "like everyone else I see you are already talking about the game today"

"It's not just for today!" Steven said "I overheard a teacher say that we would be staying here for the whole year, going home for the holidays of course."

"so like Hogwarts then" butted in Daniel.

We then heard the bell ring and walked into a big, red brick building that held our form room. A small class room where we registered every day. Or as our form tutor likes to call it 'the area were we do whatever' a title earned by the rest of our form. We sat down for registration. First my name was read out, Andrew, then Steven, and finally Daniel. Afterwards we were all directed to the hall in the middle of the school grounds. It was a huge building capable of holding all the students in the school at one time, this was useful seeing that all of the school was in there at this very moment. We sat in the usual blue chairs. I sat next to Steven and my other friend Harbir, a medium sized dark haired person with dark skin. As the hall settled a tall Japanese man stood up on the stage and introduced himself as the maker of the project. This is where things got interesting.

"Hello London north end grammar school, my name is irrelevant. Today you will, not only be testing, but living a new game that my company has developed. You will do this using a new piece of technology called the dive helmet" at which he held up a shiny helmet attached to a cable linked to a laptop that sat on a desk next to him. "This is plugged into the internet and allows what we have called a 'full dive' system. This allows the player to enter a virtual world, taken from the game data. Your school has been lucky enough to be selected to be the first to use the full system. However I must warn you that you will eat, sleep and breathe in this world for a full year, only taking breaks during normal holidays designated by your school. But don't worry; we have an infinite amount of food for you to eat so, whilst playing the game, you will never starve in the real world. Now I would like to introduce you to the game developer. He is here to explain all about the game you will be entering. I hope you enjoy this thrilling experience" at this he stood down from the stage so that a plump man in a suit could walk onto the stage.

This man, also Japanese, had bright red hair, which didn't fit in well with the suit he wore. "Hello, so you now know about how the equipment works, so let me explain to you about the game you will be play' in. This game is called 'conquer survival'" 'ok not the best name' I thought 'but it sounds promising for a classic R.P.G. " continuing the game will consist of two worlds, both mirror images of this one with extra areas as well, like castles, new fields for building. The second world is one that I will leave you to find out about. But the first is known as 'legion wars' this is the world that you will start in. Each player will be assigned a weapon, and also will be allowed to chose a legion. These are red, blue, green, and yellow. The aim of the game is to fight and conquer the other legions, the game ending when one legion has conquered all the others. This means one 'player' as you will now be referred to will be elected the leader of the legion. I will leave the rest for you to figure out." The man then got off the stage so that a very grumpy head teacher could send us back to our form rooms to acquire our dive helmets


	2. Ch 2 steven

I walked out of the hall and into a short corridor leading to outside. I tried to look for my friends but to no luck, I had lost them to the sea of people bustling about the announcement. Eventually I met up with Jacob, a friend from a different form. He had curly brown hair and was around the same size as Harbir, but a bit thinner.

"Hi" he said.

"Cheerful welcome, thinking about the game like everyone else?"

"Well obviously I'm just thinking about the 'second game he mentioned" replied Jacob.

True I hadn't thought about that, what it could possibly be. In my mind just another thing to look forward to in this new world. As I passed ways with Jacob I saw Harbir and Daniel in a heated discussion with Andrew strolling quietly behind them. I ran to catch up to them and we all walked to the form room together.

When we arrived we were greeted with the sight of 30 dive helmets lying on our desks, 29 for the students and one for our form tutor. As the first to arrive we sat down quietly at our desks, anticipating our start in this new world. One after another our class walked into the room until finally our form tutor, a plump man with no hair, stood up in front of us.

"Well I'm sure you are all exited to enter this 'new world' as they call it. But first! A short demonstration on how to use your dive helmet. The dive helmet..." he pointed to his own helmet lying on his desk "... uses wireless technology to let multiple people enter the virtual world. Simply put on your helmet and press this button, when you close your eyes you will instantly awaken in the virtual world. There will be a short tutorial and then you shall awaken in a room exactly like this classroom, you are to wait there for me and I will answer your questions, as well we can see who has the highest levels in each state, to be explained in the tutorial. When you log out of the world your dive helmet will have a trip that breaks the circuit that becomes unusable until the button is pressed again. So now let us enter the virtual world!"

I looked at the helmet on the table. It looked like a plain old helmet worn by a race car drivers or motorcyclists, except there was a button located on the left side of the helmet. Suddenly I heard a thump to see that Andrew had already taken the leap into the new world. I looked at Daniel and nodded as we both put our helmets on and dived into the new world.


End file.
